User talk:Plant lover/Archive 1
Plant lover (Wanna Talk?) 02:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Please don't use this talk page. Welcome To My Talk Page Please SIGN if you want to talk to me.Plant lover (Wanna Talk?) ---- Welcome To My Talk Page II You can sign by writing ~~~~ or by using the signature button.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 00:49, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Welcome To My Talk Page III this part is just a note. PLEASE SIGN SO I KNOW WHO TALK TO ME.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 05:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Welcome To My Talk Page IV You Should Sign So I Could Reply You.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 05:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Welcome To My Talk Page V Sign if you want to be answered.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 05:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Welcome To My Talk Page Again If you don't sign, I will reply you because i don't know who is asking me.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K 05:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sig --- Plant lover (Wanna Talk?) Plant lover 1+1+10000=10002 22222+0=22222 I AM ACTIVE Plant lover T/A/L/K PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K ---- Note NOTE: Note 2 NOTE: Note 3 NOTE: Welcome Hi, welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Plant lover page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zomplant Jelo (Talk) 01:35, April 19, 2011 :) Thanks for adding your own plants and zombies. You can make them longer or just add a template. Zomplant Jelo 03:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Answer to your question I used Adobe PhotoDeluxe Home Edition 4.0 and MS Paint. Download here: CLICK ME! Zomplant Jelo 13:43, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Answer to your question 2 Click the "Get & Fix Photo" Button, you will easily learned it like I did. Zomplant Jelo 11:40, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... Look for another download. Zomplant Jelo 11:03, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Sucess You are now an admin! Please read this first before using admin powers. Do you also want to be a bureaucrat? Zomplant Jelo 11:09, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I ? Can I be an Admin Plant Lover?Please. From Cofee BAM! categories Thanks for creating Categories. Zomplant Jelo 02:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Color Did you already got the software? Tip: So only the selected part will be colores, go to Special Effects, Accent Elements, Color Eye. Zomplant Jelo 06:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC) About your Zombie and plants Hey if the Giga exploding imitater zombie explode after it copy a plant, it should named Explode-o-nut Zombie.(because he will never used the copied plant, power) You can tell me if you want to delete it. Can I replace the snow gatling pea picture with the better one, I also have the Snow Gatling pea Seed picture. And one more , new idea for you Jalapeno-pult , you can make this and say that you own it. Jalapeno Cannon: A cob canon that shoot Jalapeno. From Cofee BAM! Zombotany Wall-nut bowling!!!!!!!!!! Zombotany wall-Nut bowling is now came truth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Click here to get guide! From Cofee BAM! Please rate! Delete Hey! Plant lover you should delete the land pad page. Because Zomplant Jelo alredy make the Aqua Pot which have same ability with the land pad. From Cofee BAM! Wow! Wow! You're almost at my rank in the leader board! You only need 300+ more achievement points to beat me! And you already got the Super Genius Inventor Badge! Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 09:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Angered Gargantuar Can you make your Angered Gargantuar pic into a png file called "Angered Gargantuar.png"? This is for the Template:User Favorite Zombie. Thanks! --[[User:Randomguy3000|'Do you know me?']]|[[User talk:Randomguy3000|'Let's talk']]| 05:55, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Originality Dusty Plants aren't really original. If you were to make Dusty Plants, that would mean you need 48 Dusty Plants, which would be irritating. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'Do you know me?']]|[[User talk:Randomguy3000|'Let's talk']]| Favorite Plant Can you make a favorite plant template? Also make it allow jpg images. The friendly Fanshee 10:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations!!! For beating me! :) Zomplant Jelo (PVZCC) 11:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Clicky Here Please Don't edit one by one (like the periods in Let's Play Football). It's called spamming and I can (I think) block you or remove your admin rights for a month. (But not your bureaucrat rights) --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 04:45, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Just want to Know! (= How can you Make So many edits? Cofee BAM! 05:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, But don't delete it. ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 05:21, May 12, 2011 (UTC) _ Testing that's why. ZJ P|T| (PVZCC) 05:34, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Arsenic (As) YttriumOxygenUranium (you) PotassiumNitrogenOxygenTungsten (know) Trivium is the singular of trivia. There's only one, so it's trivium. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' :LOL. Now you have one more thing in your stock knowledge. :P --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 08:58, May 12, 2011 (UTC) YKW, never mind, it's trivia. (But trivium is still the singular of trivia) 09:16, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Stuff PL, remember thatthe words and, of, is, or and other conjunctions are ALWAYS uncapitalized. The Category is wrong since "of" shoukd be uncapitalized. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 03:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) How To Make Things How do I make plants or zombies without using Zombatar??? Joshandpingu 07:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Zombot 2.0 Biospark22 stole my idea of Zombot 2.0 in my blog!!!!!!!! BAN HIM!!!!!!!!!! #1 How is it like being #1? Sorry [1] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 06:45, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry [1] Title says it all. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 06:45, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Better Picture! Here take a LOOK. >>>>> From Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 00:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Editin If you don't want something in html/wiki format, add to stuff. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 11:16, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Just testing ignore this PBoy2 01:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Errgh.. Click Here! Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 03:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Pls Don't crowd Few Lawn Protector with pix. Thx --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000'']] 08:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I Need Pictures i would like to know if you can post a picture of zombie with it's head on the ground and if you can post a picture of a conveyor-belt (i need both for a picture i'm trying to make) PBoy2 (lets have a chat) 21:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the Blinking plant picture! I tried to collect all picture of blinking plant. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 08:54, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I want to collect picture about plant that blink and planted in the land. The magnet-shroom is on Lily pad, but next time if you found there is a blinking plant (not in Lily pad/Flower pot)you can give it to me, but the magnet shroom picture it's good. It's hard to collect blinking plants picture.\ Thank's for helping me. I even have a blinking Tangle kelp picture. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 02:48, June 15, 2011 (UTC) re:Please Err... Leoppi is my alias Kore wa Leotard Pantsu desu ka? 14:13, June 21, 2011 (UTC)